1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring systems and monitoring methods, and particularly to a computer monitoring system and a monitoring method using the monitoring system.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional computer monitoring system includes a computer 12, a monitor device 14, and a plurality of terminal devices 16 (for example: relay, camera, video camera, and annunciator).
The monitor device 14 includes a central processing unit (CPU) 142 and a microprocessor 144. The CPU 142 is connected to the computer 12 by net or corn port for transmitting data. The microprocessor 144 is connected to the terminal devices 16 by an input/output port thereof for transmitting data. The CPU 142 is connected to the microprocessor 144 for transmitting data. Therefore, the terminal devices 16 are connected to the computer 12 via the microprocessor 144 and the CPU 142. The CPU 142 is further connected to a reset terminal RESET of the microprocessor 144 for resetting the microprocessor 144 when the microprocessor is halted.
This kind of monitoring system has a drawback in that data transmission is interrupted when the microprocessor is resetting.